War Games
by TharaCorleone
Summary: A short one off involving the Junta during a War Game being taken a little too seriously by some...


When it comes to war games, I just wish some of our clan members wouldn't take it so _seriously_ .

I mean, I've been shot at twice by Dugan, almost been blasted to smithereens by one of Ed 12's missiles, Dacote's trying to massacre everyone as usual and it doesn't help that General is _encouraging_ this ferocity. My older sis Diana was right, I shouldn't have been so quick to join the Junta.

But then Isatis Hart has never been one to back down from life-threatening danger, even if she is just hiding behind a man-made pillar of tyres and barbed wire in a desperate bid to keep herself alive. The bullets have stopped for now, but I'm too suspicious of the silence...as if they _want_ me to think that they've moved on.

Glancing left and right without a second's thought, I'm suddenly running across a small section of the Junta training ground; yet due to the tension and my being convinced that I'm about to die is making it seem like miles. My heart's beating so fast it could probably outrun that chubby kid from the Skeelz, and I'm panting like a train; yet I'm quick to hush my breathing because the slightest sound can give your position away. And I can't afford to let myself get outnumbered when it's just me and no one else for...well, that is until I notice the shadowed figure not too far away from me. And I've just realised who it is.

"Leo!" I hiss, trying to catch his attention.

"Isatis? Oh thank gawd it's you, I thought I was a goner then."

"How have you managed not to get caught?"

"Simple, really," he responds, flashing one of his usual feline-like smiles at me. "I just keep myself to one spot at a time and don't run around like an idiot."

I can't help but feel slightly insulted at the fact that he just indirectly called me an idiot, but I have to admit that he has a smart plan there. However, there's very little time to consider following suit when there's gunshots firing everywhere and grenades rolling wherever you step, so I guess I'm stuck with Leo for a while. Heh, it could be worse. I could be stuck with _Mitch_, and have to listen to his stupid rants until kingdom come.

"I thought you'd be with Ray, Isatis. What did he do, decide there was some other madam worth protecting?"

"He's on the opposing side."

"Ouch," he says, wincing through gritted teeth as if I'd just _punched_ him in reply to his question. "Now that's just harsh."

"Not as harsh as Diana's tongue if I ended up in hospital because of this stupid war game."

Shooting a watchful glance in his direction, I suddenly can't help wondering why he seems so smitten...oh gawd, is it because I mentioned my sister? Oh please don't let that be the reason why.

"Isatis..."

Here it comes...

"Do you think I'd ever have a chance with your older sister?"

…..seriously. SERIOUSLY. He really think now's a good time to be asking that? Bombs flying, people potentially dying, and all he can think to worry about right now is whether my sister would ever consider him special enough to push aside her hatred for men? What do you think, really? Sort your priorities out, Leo, you pervert.

But I can't afford to be too harsh with him in the heat of the moment. And I just realised that he's still waiting for an answer, if the hopeful look in his amber eyes are anything to go by.

"I...I really don't think you're her type," I say, rather hesitantly as if I can feel myself desperately trying not to be blunt with him. I can't honestly say he's my type either, if those cat-like features are anything to go by. I often wonder what kind of environment was needed for something like that to happen, because I'm pretty sure he wasn't part of any weird experiments like that rat-guy was, Ernest or Ernie or whatever.

I'm so caught up in my own thoughts that I don't notice the sudden sense urgency in Leo's face, his nose slightly twitching as if he's picked up on some strong, unusual scent.

"Leo, are you..."

"Get down!" He yells, suddenly falling to a rather flat position and pushing me down into doing the same; almost wrenching my back as he does so, I soon realise it's worth the risk when I notice a stream of bullets pass over us.

"WOAH! I'm sorry, but the guys are getting _ridiculous_ now!"

I'm so tempted to get up and give them a piece of my mind, but I'm swiftly (and wisely) pulled back by Leo, who has his finger to his mouth as if trying to tell me to keep quiet. He doesn't have to treat me like such a child, but I can't stay too mad at him for trying to keep me alive. Still saying nothing, he then simply and slowly lifts his spade up into the air as if he's trying to use it like a white flag. However, it seems surrendering is no option when the main arch of the metal is torn off with one clean shot, causing him to withdraw it rather quickly before his own hand is wrenched off aswell.

"I take it they're still here," he says, shooting me a slightly frightful glance as he strokes the wooden handle of his broken tool. "Gosh darn it, winning doesn't mean actually _killing_ us. Now I know how the moles felt when I was obsessed with hunting them down."

It almost makes us wish we _were_ moles at the moment. At least then we could easily dig ourselves out of danger. Yeah, he means the furry creatures, not a spy-like mole. _No one_ ever feels bad killing those sneaky, betrayous gits.

"Isatis, you're shaking," he says, carefully placing his own paw-like hand on my gloved one; on paper, it sounds like he's trying to make it romantic, but in reality it's purely out of clanmate concern and nothing else.

"I'm cold," I lie, shuddering a little as I do so. Leo knows this is complete bollocks but he's sweet enough to take it to hand all the same. However, we soon realise that there's someone lurking who isn't prepared to be the slightest bit sweet whatsoever; an even more fierce barrage of bullets suddenly blitzing above our heads

"Whoever's out there, you are _toast_, you hear? Now stop hiding like fucking pussies and shoot back, goddamnit!"

That was _Dacote's_ voice, I'm sure of it. And I'm also sure that we're all about to die as a result...


End file.
